


Egos and the Reader

by Emptynarration



Category: Youtube RPF, Youtube egos
Genre: Bad feelings, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Fun, Gen, Happy, Kissing, Nightmares, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Playing, Possessive Behavior, Requests, Rescue, Romance, Saving, Slow Dancing, Yandere, implied threats of violence, kiss, romantic, yandere google
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27442480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emptynarration/pseuds/Emptynarration
Summary: Requests about the egos shipped with the Reader!Contains neutral pronounce Reader as well as others sometime -depending on the request!Feel free to request something in the comments as well!
Relationships: Googleplier/Reader, The Host/reader, Wilford Warfstache | William J. Barnum | The Colonel/Reader
Comments: 19
Kudos: 43





	1. The Host x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Hit me with that HostxReader fluffy shit. Please. :) )

Living with Host could be a blessing and a curse.  
Living deep inside of the forest, it was a pain in the ass to get to town and come back again. It could be quite annoying, especially when you had to carry a bag of groceries through the whole damn forest.  
But thankfully, living inside of the forest was also quite wonderful. The calming sounds of the forest, how alone they could be here, how they could do whatever they wanted and no one could fault them.

Coming home from a tiring work day, thankfully the walk was cut short -Host did usually use his powers to make live easier for you, making it faster to come home. Still you felt ready to collapse when you walked in through the door, but Host was right there -arms open and letting you drop into him.  
“Uuurrgghh….”, you groaned, wrapping your arms around Host tiredly, your boyfriend wrapping his arms around you in turn as well.  
“Hard day at work?”, Host asked softly, earning another tired groan from you. It made him chuckle lightly, pressing a kiss to the top of your head.

Host swept you off your feet, making you squeak slightly in surprise, before you happily nuzzled into Host’s chest. You let him carry you to the bedroom, already half-asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you'd like to request something, please state gender of the reader, romantic or platonic, which ego! It'd help if you give a scenario or words or smth as well, but not required uwu
> 
> If you liked it, leave a comment! 💜


	2. Google x Female!Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GoogleXfemale reader Love the robo boi. Maybe reader getting saved and Google gets a kiss. I'm a romantic if you couldn't tell.

Humans were stupid. It’s always been Google’s opinion, and he’s always stood by it. Now, _you_ , were also a human, and _you_ were, consequently, _also_ stupid.  
Just a little less stupid than other humans, maybe. Google wouldn’t admit it out loud, of course, and he made sure to tell you about your human status every time you dragged him out of his home and into the world.

Now, granted, Google kept track of you. He was a _little_ possessive, and a _little_ protective of you. You were _his_ human, after all. And he was going to know where his human was, what his human was doing, and with whom his human was.  
You couldn’t stop him from _not_ being a ~~creepy stalker~~ protective boyfriend, but you didn’t mind _too_ much. Google didn’t stop you from doing what you wanted, or being with who you wanted to be. If you told him you’re going out with XY friend to the movies, he was happy with that information, and let you go.   
So really, Google merely wanted to know about your current status at all times. And you couldn’t stop the android from being able to track your phone and other electronics, and access them remotely. He didn’t go through your things unless he really had to after all -mostly when he didn’t know what you were doing, you were getting a text or call.

Now, Google knew where you had been. You had had a late day at work. You texted him when you left work, and started on your way home -to him. He knew you were going alone, and that you were taking a subway home, and that you’d walk the rest of the way. He knew exactly the route you always took when it was late, and the sun was already gone.  
That didn’t mean he didn’t keep track of you anyway. While he was working, he made sure to keep watch of where you were, to make sure you were safe. It was late, after all, and you were a young woman alone out there. He knew you knew how to defend yourself, but… well, Google worried, no matter how he would deny it.

When he noticed you were taking a detour from the normal route, his worry spiked. Deciding to go and get you himself, he stood and was quick to get ready and leave the house. He kept track of where you were -and you had stopped walking, in some street that’d be deserted at this time of night, and Google went faster.  
It wasn’t that far. When Google got to the street, he was quick to spot you. Some person was with you, threatening you from what Google could gather. He approached quick, and silent.

You couldn’t help the shock when you first saw Google coming up behind that guy -but the relief was much greater, when your boyfriend easily knocked the guy out -you’ve told him not to just kill people. He still did, of course, but not with you around at least.  
“Google!”, you exclaimed, more than happy to finally be out of that situation, and falling into the android’s arms -who happily caught you in his arms.  
“You’re stupid.”, Google said, but there was fondness in his voice that let you know he loved you. You leaned up to press a kiss to his lips, feeling safe and protected. You’d known he’d come, of course he would’ve. You couldn’t help but be happy though.  
“Let’s go home.”, Google held you protectively as you two started walking again, and you knew he was glad you were alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you'd like to request something, please state gender of the reader, romantic or platonic, which ego! It'd help if you give a scenario or words or smth as well, but not required uwu
> 
> If you liked it, leave a comment! 💜


	3. Wilford x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the urge to ask for wilford x reader vs my shame and embarrassment ksdjfnksjfd

“There’s my favorite person!”, Wilford exclaimed, easily sweeping you off your feet and throwing you over his shoulder. You first squeaked in surprise, before laughing, hitting your hands against Wilford’s chest as he carried you like a sack of flour.  
“Let me down!”, you giggled, wiggling on top of Wilford. The man just laughed in turn, his whole body shaking and making you laugh along.  
“Nope! I’m kidnapping you Y/N, and there’s nothing you can do about it!”, Wilford was grinning widely, giggling as you continued to squirm in vain.

Resigned to your fate, you let yourself rest, laying limp on the man’s shoulder. It wasn’t the most comfortable, but at least Wilford was a very soft man, so you were alright where you were.  
Plus, Wilford eventually did put you down, once you’ve reached the kitchen. Seeing various ingredients already laid out, you knew where this was going.  
“Cookies?”, you asked with a grin, being met with a very enthusiastic smile and nod.  
“Only the _best_ cookies!”, Wilford agreed, tugging you over to the counter. Aprons were handed out, and soon you were kneading a marzipan cookie dough, while Wilford was making some gingerbread.

While you were distracted, Wilford grabbed the bag of flour, scooping out a handful.  
“Hey Y/N!”, he called, and once you turned with a question on your lips of what he wanted, he threw the flour at you.  
The noise that left you would’ve been embarrassing, if you had any mind to think about it. You coughed through the floury cloud, listening to your friend laughing.  
“Now you’ll get it!”, you exclaimed, grabbing your own bag of flour, and quickly taking some flour to throw it at Wilford.

It evolved into a full-on _war_ , the both of you throwing flour at each other -you were pretty sure Wilford grabbed some starch as well when he had finished a flour bag.  
With a handful of flour, you jumped at Wilford, slapping your flour-filled hand right into the man’s hair and forehead, laughing victoriously. Until Wilford wrapped his arms around you, trapping you, and shook his head so strongly the flour from his hair exploded all around you and got you as well.  
Laughing you tried to get out of his arms, coughing through the flour now and then, but Wilford’s grip was too tight on you.  
“Let me gooo!”, you wailed in fake-distress, pulling and pushing at Wilford’s arms to try and get him to let go of you.  
“Never!”, was Wilford’s reply, and you squealed when Wilford picked you up again, spinning around in circles and making you laugh.

“You’re- you’re a _horrible_ man!”, you said through your laughter, once you were sat down again onto your own two feet. Wilford laughed along with you, until you two were down to giggling.  
“Let’s- finish these.”, you managed, once you calmed down some, still giggling a little and trying to get your breath back.  
“Let’s!”, Wilford agreed with a grin. Finally, the two of you could go back to cutting out cookies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you'd like to request something, please state gender of the reader, romantic or platonic, which ego! It'd help if you give a scenario or words or smth as well, but not required uwu
> 
> If you liked it, leave a comment! 💜


	4. Yandere!Google x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hEYY I'm a sucker for a good piece of writing. Could I request a yandere!Google x reader? I totally get it if it gives you u n c o m f y uwu

The future was amazing, and so where all the gadgets and toys that people produced. The line of Google androids that were created was one of the things that people were most excited about.  
A human like androids, customized to your preferences or pre-designed (which was cheaper, of course), and doing whatever you wanted. There were four “types” of androids made, of course. One for primarily house work, one specialized for human care-taking, one for outside activities such as gardening, and one not available to the general public -specialized for stores and such.  
Each type could be specialized even further, inside their respective categories. And some may buy an android who could do anything and everything -as long as you paid the right price, you could get whatever you wanted, basically.

You weren’t exactly a rich person, but you used to browse through defect or imperfect electronics, things people didn’t want or couldn’t use how they wanted it to use it. Sometimes you spotted androids from varying companies in there as well.  
Out of fun, you partook in an auction for a defect Google android. It said that the droid was supposed to be for housekeeping, but resisted orders and had a violent “personality”. You didn’t think much about a personality of an android, and well, it was cheap so far! At least cheap enough you could manage to buy it.

It had been a shock when you had won the auction. The android was delivered to your home, you were shown how to take care of it roughly, and gotten various things on how to order it around.  
When you had first activated the android, you felt like it wanted to murder you with its gaze alone. You decided to use normal male pronounce, and call the android simply “Google”. You were supposed to address him like that for commands -though from the buyer you knew they didn’t work, or at least, were executed wrong.

You did your best to treat Google like a human. Not commanding anything of him, simply asking and requesting. It seemed like Google appreciated that, though he was very keen on not doing much. He did end up doing things, if only because he had nothing _else_ to do.  
You didn’t think much of it, really. You let him do what he liked, and in turn he helped you out around the house, or with work sometimes.  
The apparent interest he showed in you and what you did wasn’t concerning to you. Since you’ve allowed him access to your electronics, he always seemed to know things about you anyways.

He knew what your job was, and all the people working with you. He knew who your friends where, what _their_ jobs were, and what they were doing with their lifes. He knew of everyone you interacted with, what they did, and who they were.  
It was… it was a little creepy, sometimes, when he casually mentioned something you didn’t think he’d know. You wrote it off to some sort of security he probably had -maybe he had been supposed to protect the house from intruders, so that just was a little flawed?

“I’m going out with a friend today, so don’t expect me home ‘til late.”, you told Google as you got ready. The android was watching you, standing stoic and straight like he always did. He was a little creepy with his constant watching, sometimes. You ignored that.  
“With whom are you going?”, Google asked. His voice was always mechanical sounding, and you knew he wasn’t supposed to really have feelings. You couldn’t help but feel like he did, though. Another flaw, possibly?  
“Oh just Alex. You know?”, you said, knowing full well Google knew.  
“What are you doing with him?”, Google questioned, taking a step closer to you. You didn’t notice, pulling on your coat.  
“Going to a movie, grabbing dinner. I dunno.”, you shrugged, reaching to grab your keys -and Google grabbed your wrist. You turned to look at him, his grip tight -but it didn’t hurt.

“He’s a good guy Google! No need to worry. You stay home and keep it safe, right?”, you said, feeling a little uncomfortable. You never liked when Google got so… protective? It felt like he was possessive even, but that couldn’t be, could it? You weren’t sure, truthfully.  
“Y/N shouldn’t leave the house. Alex is bad company.”, Google said, his voice so cold you felt like it was a bad idea to disagree.  
“He’s my _friend_.”, you tried defending him anyways, because Google couldn’t possibly think of hurting you for wanting to go out, could he? But his grip tightened on your wrist, and he pulled you closer, making you stumble slightly.  
“You will stay at home, _with me_ , and no one else.”, Google’s voice was quiet and dangerous. You stared up at him with wide eyes. Something… something told you you should really cancel your plans.  
“Y-yea, sure. I’ll- I’ll give him a quick call, alright?”, you said, feeling more than uncomfortable. Google had always been a little… weird, but, never downright dangerous.

Google let you go, keeping very close watch as you took your phone to call Alex and cancel your plans. He sounded disappointed, but alright with it, hoping you two could just do it another time. You told him you’d see, and that was it.  
You spend your evening at home then, with Google constantly watching you. When you went to bed, you hid beneath your covers, uncomfortable as can be with Google’s eyes on you, until you fell asleep.

In the morning, Alex wasn’t at work. It reminded you a little off when your old boss didn’t show up again one day, out of the blue. They had found him dead -apparently suicide, but no one was sure about it.  
When the news came that Alex was found dead, you were taken by grief. He had been a close friend, and you had really liked him -and now he was gone. There was nothing precise known yet, but you didn’t care.  
As you sobbed at home, Google embraced you, more gentle than you ever thought him possible. It was a silent comfort, and you could freely cry into Google’s chest, until you cried so much you were tired from it all.  
“I’ll keep you safe.”, Google had said, quietly, as he brought you to bed so you could take a nap. “Nothing will take you from me…”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you'd like to request something, please state gender of the reader, romantic or platonic, which ego! It'd help if you give a scenario or words or smth as well, but not required uwu
> 
> If you liked it, leave a comment! 💜


	5. The Host x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Host x reader where y/n has a nightmare and heads over to the library cause they know host will be up?

You woke up with a sharp gasp, heart beating out of your chest, cold sweat covering you. Tears were wet on your cheeks, and you were quick to dissolve into breathless sobs.  
You couldn’t exactly grasp the nightmare anymore after you woke, but it left you feeling shaken and terrified, and horribly sad. You couldn’t do anything as you laid in bed and cried, curled up tightly and trying to calm down.

It took a while before your sobs quietened. You shakily got out of bed, forgoing putting anything more on than you already wore, and left your room. You were a bit unsteady on your feet, shaking as he walked, hugging yourself. It was reasonably dark for the time of night it was, but you knew where you were going, and it wasn’t far.  
When you reached the library, you didn’t knock, just opening the door and coming inside. Warm candlelight flickered around you, the little lanterns inside and on top of the bookshelves shedding their light for you. You made your way through the maze -and were met halfway by Host, who pulled you into his arms in a protective embrace.

“It’s alright.”, Host murmured into your hair, and a fresh sob broke free from your throat. Host held you tightly as you cried, clinging to his coat as he murmured soft reassurances.  
“Y/N is safe, as are all of their friends and family. They’re not alone. The Host is here for them.”, Host murmured softly, letting go of you only when you had calmed a little. He pulled off his coat, to gently wrap you in it, before leading you back to his desk and the little reading corner he had.  
Together you settled onto the loveseat, Host letting you curl up in his lap, and holding you once more. You sniffled, and Host offered you tissues. There was no need for words, as Host knew you had suffered from a bad nightmare, and you were thankful for his comfort.

“Y/N can sleep now. The Host will keep all nightmares away. Y/N shall have a peaceful sleep, filled with good dreams.”, Host murmured softly, gently running his fingers through your hair. You calmed down completely again soon, falling asleep once more in Host’s arms, safe and protected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you'd like to request something, please state gender of the reader, romantic or platonic, which ego! It'd help if you give a scenario or words or smth as well, but not required uwu
> 
> If you liked it, leave a comment! 💜


	6. The Host x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiii could I get a Host x she/her reader?? Could be a little possessive and call the reader his and be really romantic and sweet please 🥺💕

Someone was flirting with you. You chuckled, a little embarrassed, as the guy so openly flirted with you, wiggling his eyebrows. It made you a bit uncomfortable, if only because you were currently on a date already.  
And thankfully mentioned date came back now, wrapping his arm around your middle and pulling you close, making you squeak softly and blush lightly.  
“Y/N belongs to the Host.”, Host said, glaring at the other man. His height was clearly intimidating enough, and he held you close to himself. “No one gets to touch what is _his_.”.

The guy swallowed heavily, nodding quickly, before running off. You relaxed against Host, making a soft sound as he turned you around, holding you possessively close.  
“You’re _mine_.”, Host murmured, gently pushing some hair out of your face, cupping your cheek and leaning down to kiss you softly. You smiled against his lips, happy to be with your lover. He always protected you, and made you feel so wonderful.  
“Host hopes that guy didn’t make Y/N too uncomfortable.”, Host said softly, gently caressing your face. “He should’ve been by her side sooner.”.  
“I’m alright. Thank you.”, you replied with a smile, leaning up to press a kiss to Host’s lips, before gently tugging yourself free.

“Come one, we have a date to continue.”, you giggled, smiling as you held Host’s hand, pulling him along. Host chuckled in turn, following you.  
“Of course, Y/N. Anything for her.”, he replied, expression fond as he walked with you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you'd like to request something, please state gender of the reader, romantic or platonic, which ego! It'd help if you give a scenario or words or smth as well, but not required uwu
> 
> If you liked it, leave a comment! 💜


	7. The Host x Captive!Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is so gentle and sweet, yet I can also imagine a more darker, angstier version of this for some twisted reason. something like “host has held this person captive and is using illusion/mind manipulation to soothe them” ...oops  
> I dare you to write a snippet of that 👉👈

You woke up with a gasp, heart beating out of your chest, waking from a nightmare. What you hoped to be a nightmare.   
In the dream, you had been running through a forest, being chased by some shadowy monster that could in no way be real. Running through the foliage, bushes and branches scratching at your skin, tearing into you. You couldn't feel it, not with the amount of adrenaline rushing through your veins.  
You had stumbled and fell, right into a clearing, where a wooden cabin stood. There had been a light, _safety_ your mind supplied, and without thinking you scrambled up and rushed to the door, falling up the porch-steps, until you were at the door, knocking quickly and insistently.  
You had begged for someone to open, begged for help and safety, exclaiming how you were being chased by something or other. Until the door finally opened and you were safe-

And there you had woken up, with panic still coursing through you. You had no idea where you were though -the light shining in through the window showed an unfamiliar room, nothing that looked like your home. Or did it? It looked  _slightly_ familiar, but something just felt off about it.  
Looking down at yourself, you were wearing a comfortable outfit for sleeping, something you would've chosen when it was chilly out. Judging from how you shivered slightly when you pushed your blankets off, it was indeed chilly.  
Your bare feet touched the cold wooden ground, making you shudder. Hugging yourself, you decided staying in this room would do you no good. So, taking matters into your own hands, you carefully walked towards the door, pushing it open.

You were met with a short hallway, with a couple of doors. Looking around uncertainly, you spotted a faint light beneath one of the doors. Walking up to it slowly, you could hear the muffled voice of a man behind it, and immediately you felt more nervous than before.  
Where were you? Who was there with you? How had you gotten here?  
You made a startled sound when the door was suddenly opened, and a tall man was standing in front of you. You felt yourself tense up, as the sight of bloody bandages instead of eyes stared down at you, your mind screaming  _DANGER_ at you loudly.

“ _Y/N had a nightmare.”_ , his voice caused a wave of warmth to wash over you, making you relax slightly. _“Y/N came to the Host for comfort. Afraid of their bad dream. They nod slowly in response to the Host's words, feeling themselves relax. They ask the Host for comfort.”._  
You felt yourself do as the Host spoke, nodding slightly. “I had a nightmare.”, you mumbled softly, “can you help?...”.  
“Of course, Y/N. The Host is always there to chase away their nightmares.”, Host responded, gently guiding you into the study, the door falling closed behind the two of you.  
“Y/N is at home, with their partner, the Host. Nothing bad can happen to them, while they're with the Host, and they know that. His presence is a comfort for them, and as they settle together on the small couch, they feel themself relax further.”, Host kept up his comforting murmur. Sitting next to him, you curled up on the couch, leaning against his chest.  
His fingers were in your hair, gently twisting the strands around his fingers, his chest a gentle rumble as he spoke. It soothed you, and with the ability to hear Host's heartbeat, it became sort of a lullaby.

“Y/N is perfectly safe, here. The Host takes good care of them, and Y/N is happy. They live here together, have for a long time. Y/N is happy, and in love.”, Host continued murmuring, sounding like nothing but the truth to your sleep-riddled mind.  
 _“Y/N feels the pull of sleep, their limbs heavy, though they were comfortable where they were. Their nightmare has faded from their memory, nothing but a hazy thought left over. They felt safe with the Host, knowing nothing would happen to them here.”._  
You smiled softly, your hands gently bunching into Host's sweater, nuzzling against him. Warmth filled you, merely from listening to your boyfriend. How could you ever have been afraid?  
“I love you Host.”, you murmured softly, yawning as you felt the comfort of sleep pull at you. You let it, letting yourself slowly drift off to sleep. But not before you heard Host's response.  
“The Host loves Y/N as well. So, so, much....”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you'd like to request something, please state gender of the reader, romantic or platonic, which ego! It'd help if you give a scenario or words or smth as well, but not required uwu
> 
> If you liked it, leave a comment! 💜


	8. The Host x Female!Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for requests, platonic cuddles from host bc reader (she/her) just realized how lonely she is and it all just comes crashing down on her (my brain likes to remind me of this fact every so often, and last time i just cried because it was midnight and no one was awake)

You’re having a horrible night. It’s the middle of the night, and no one you know is awake to talk to you. Your brain is telling you you shouldn’t talk to them even if they were awake, and it makes you feel even worse.

Everything is just... horrible.

You’re curled up tightly in your chair, crying because it’s just so much. Why did it have to be so much? Why did the world have to be so cruel to you? You didn’t understand. Did you deserve this? All of this pain, all of this loneliness, all of this... all of _this?  
_ It was just so horribly unfair. It was unfair, and you were suffering all alone, and that was _also_ unfair. You didn’t want to feel like this, but here you were, and it was just... bad.

You sobbed into your arms, laying on your knees, so you could hide your face. Your nose was running, and breathing was hard, and everything felt gross. You hated crying, because it didn’t even make you feel better. At least not a lot.

Your door opened behind you, but you didn’t hear. Your thoughts were spiraling further and further, making you feel more and more bad, and nothing could convince you of the good in your life right now.

But then your chair was turned around suddenly, making you flinch and look up in shock. You were greeted by Host, dressed comfortably probably for sleeping, and immediately you worried you woke him, he heard you sob, that you’re bringing him down with you.

“Y/N did nothing wrong.”, Host murmured, voice soft and gentle. He carefully pulled your arms away from their position, to then lean down and wrap his arms around your neck.  
The position was awkward, it’d hurt Host’s back, but you still wrapped your arms tightly around him in turn, sobbing into his shoulder. He gently murmured into your ear, a hand gently playing with your hair.

When you calmed down a little, the two of you moved, ending up on the floor with you in Host’s lap, curled up against his chest, hiding against him while you sniffled. Host held you, unbothered, gently playing with your hair, murmuring gentle reassurances to you.  
When he offered you a tissue, you gladly took it, needing multiple in the end for your nose to stop running and being horribly clogged. Neither of you really cared though.

“I’m sorry I woke you.”, you mumbled, still sniffling slightly. You were clinging to his sweater, unable to face him in your current state. You felt messy, and gross, and tired.  
“Y/N hasn’t woken the Host. He’s always there for her, to make sure his friend is okay. The Host cares a lot for her, and he hopes she knows that. She could never bother him.”, Host murmured softly, gently pressing a kiss to your hair.  
You sniffled, but nodded lightly. While it was hard to believe currently, your brain still torturing you, Host’s words were nice. They helped you calm down completely, and paired with his gentle affections, you managed to feel a little better. Good enough to sleep, at least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you'd like to request something, please state gender of the reader, romantic or platonic, which ego! It'd help if you give a scenario or words or smth as well, but not required uwu
> 
> If you liked it, leave a comment! 💜


	9. The Host x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you’re asking for prompts, could I request a romantic Host/reader (she/her), maybe they’re waltzing together on New Year’s Eve (Host strikes me as a really good dancer for some reason) 🥺👉👈

It was no secret Host liked classic music. Being a violin player, it was quite obvious (though Host was more than happy to play modern pieces as well, but that was besides the point currently).  
What was less obvious, was his enjoyment of dancing. Now, not the kind of dancing you’d find in a disco, or at a party. Certainly not something like ballet either. No, he enjoyed the more classic forms of dancing (though if you were lucky, you might spot him dancing however he likes on his own, humming a song to himself as he moves).

Picking a suitable song was never easy for Host. He needed the right mood, the right _vibes_ , and if he couldn’t find it, he’d write it himself. He enjoyed composing, playing and recording his own songs. And sometimes, he played together with Dark, a violin and piano duet, and if Host needed a specific song, they recorded it together.

That was the case this New Year’s Eve as well. He had had made plans for this long before, wanting to give his partner a wonderful night. And when the time finally came, the two of you had a late dinner, spending time just cozy together.

Until Host suddenly pulled you to your feet, smiling at you so handsomely, and the music started. You could recognize it as Host’s playing immediately, his unique style of composing, songs you never heard before.  
He gently guided your hands into position, and you blushed a cute red colour as he held you close. Very gently, he began to lead you into a waltz -which made you recognize the rhythm in the playing, as Dark’s piano playing came in, giving you an easy timing to follow along.

Though Host did wonderful leading you. There was no need for him to narrate, and you loved just looking up at him, smiling at him as he looked so beautiful in the gentle lighting.  
The outside was silent, the other egos preparing for the countdown, to light the fireworks as soon as the clock hit zero.   
Host didn’t like fireworks, you knew that. You knew why, but it didn’t matter to you. Loud noises weren’t pleasant anyways, so you were happy to stay inside with Host. 

And when the clock hit zero, the fireworks sizzled and cracked outside, and Host expertly dipped you. You were blushing a deep red as he held you securely, leaning down over you, gently pressing his lips to yours.  
“Happy new year, Y/N.”, he murmured softly against your lips, and you smiled so happily that you couldn’t resist kissing him again.  
“Happy new year, Host.”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you'd like to request something, please state gender of the reader, romantic or platonic, which ego! It'd help if you give a scenario or words or smth as well, but not required uwu
> 
> If you liked it, leave a comment! 💜


End file.
